


Autumn In Your Eyes

by Artemisaish



Series: Autumn's season [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bahasa Indonesia, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisaish/pseuds/Artemisaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku memandangmu di tengah-tengah festival dan seakan-akan waktu berhenti hanya untuk melihat dirimu. Terpesona tentu saja. Full description with Naruto POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn In Your Eyes

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Aku duduk sendirian dengan muka ditekuk di pinggir taman kota Kyoto, kesal setengah mati.  
Bagaimana tidak, sudah hampir dua jam aku menunggu orang yang tidak punya hati menyuruhku duduk di sini.  
'Apa orang itu tidak punya perasaan? Menyuruh adiknya ke sini untuk menunggunya di tengah-tengah udara dingin musim gugur. Hah! Aku pasti sudah gila,' rutukku dalam hati. Merasa bosan, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk kesekian kalinya. Taman itu tampak sepi hanya ada burung-burung kecil terbang dari pohon ke pohon dan seekor kucing kecil yang meringkuk di bawah lampu taman, langit tampak agak mendung walau masih tergolong cerah.  
Walaupun begitu, ya ampun! Ini adalah musim gugur! Hanya orang gila yang mau duduk diam menunggu di sini. Aku mengeratkan jaket oranyeku begitu merasakan angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan momiji yang berwarna merah itu. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara orang-orang berteriak di sebelah utara taman. Tentu saja, semua orang sedang berkumpul di salah satu kuil terbesar kota Kyoto untuk merayakan festival musim gugur, Matsuri Jidai. Festival Jidai merupakan salah satu dari tiga festival besar yang rutin dilaksanakan kota Kyoto tersebut.

Aku melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tanganku dengan tidak sabar dan hampir melotot begitu mengetahui sudah dua jam lebih waktuku habis hanya untuk menunggu sang kakak tercinta.

Merutuk pelan, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kuil itu, daripada menunggu di sini lebih baik menikmati perayaan sejenak. Itu lebih baik daripada membeku di sini, kataku dalam hati.

Kuil itu tampak ramai oleh festival rutin ini. Aku hanya berdiri menonton perayaan itu di samping anak tangga menuju bangunan utama kuil sambil mengeratkan jaket oranye yang kukenakan. Angin musim gugur tampak bertiup agak kencang hari ini. Aku merutuk lagi, Huh! Seandainya, aku berada di rumah saat ini tentu aku sudah menyeduh teh disertai semang-eh, beberapa-mangkuk ramen hangat. Dan menikmatinya sambil menonton televisi. Tapi acaranya yang sempurna itu segera menghilang setelah mendapat pesan dari sang kakak yang menyuruh untuk segera datang ke taman kota, mengingatnya aku menjadi menekuk mukaku kesal. Aku memandang sekeliling dan agak terpesona melihat keindahan pohon Ginko yang berwarna kekuningan sedang berguguran di sekeliling kuil menjadi latar belakang perayaan ini. Bagai melihat hamparan permadani kuning, jalanan tertutupi dengan dedaunan yang terus berguguran, sungguh menyenangkan melihatnya. Kali ini angin berhembus lagi agak kencang membuatku tambah kedinginan. Mataku kembali terfokus pada perayaan yang berlangsung seru di depanku. Orang-orang berjalan dengan busana adat ala Jepang kuno, ada beberapa wanita mengenakan kimono yang indah-indah, ada pria mengenakan baju perang zaman dahulu, ada juga yang mengenakan baju rakyat jelata zaman dahulu dan masih banyak lagi. Penonton sangat heboh melihatnya, riuh rendah tepuk tangan dan sorakan mewarnai perayaan tersebut. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, aku memang jarang menonton perayaan besar dengan nuansa tradisional seperti ini. Sebagai seorang wakil direktur salah satu perusahaan besar di kota ini aku sangat sibuk. Hingga, tidak punya waktu untuk menikmati perayaan seperti ini karena biasanya aku terkurung dalam ruangan kantor mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang seakan tiada habisnya menumpuk di mejaku. Aku menghembuskan napas pelan, mungkin ada gunanya aku keluar hari ini. Aku jadi agak berterima kasih dengan kakak yang sudah-memaksa-ku keluar. Kakak adalah direktur perusahaan tapi entah kenapa kakak santai saja dan sepertiya mempunyai banyak waktu, terbukti dengan kakak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajakku keluar, sekedar makan siang atau malam. Sedikit iri tentu saja.

Aku menatap langit biru yang sangat indah hari itu, beberapa wanita yang berlalu di hadapanku tampak memandangiku sambil sesekali berbisik dengan teman di sebelahnya lalu terkikik pelan. Aku tidak peduli, sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Tidak heran, dengan rambut pirangku yang begitu mencolok dan mataku yang berwarna biru langit sungguh menarik perhatian para wanita di sekelilingku. Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka yang seenaknya berbisik lalu terkikik membuatku terganggu. Aku hanya biasa membalas mereka dengan senyuman lebar lalu segera pergi. Aku menurunkan kepalaku perlahan memandang ke depan dan…

DEG…

Entah kenapa, jantungku tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Di sana, di seberang jalan, seorang pemuda yang nampaknya berusia 17-an, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya di bawah sebatang pohon Ginko. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata sekelam malam itu tampak berbicara dengan ketiga teman yang berdiri di sampingnya. Teman yang di sebelah kirinya adalah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat di belakangnya. Dan di samping kanannya adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah jambu sedang tertawa-tawa. Di sebelah gadis itu ada seorang pemuda lagi yang rambutnya sedikit aneh, rambut hitam berbentuk seperti mangkuk dan beralis tebal. Dia berbicara dengan semangat, walau sepertinya tidak ditanggapi oleh kedua temannya kecuali gadis itu yang terus tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya.

Aku kembali memandang pemuda itu, memandangnya entah kenapa membuat hatiku menjadi hangat, rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan agak mencuat di bagian belakang membuatku ingin tertawa. Gaya rambutnya sedikit unik. Lalu matanya yang hitam sehitam langit malam, aku baru melihat mata sehitam itu.

Terpesona.

Seakan aku ingin menghentikan waktu hanya untuk memandangnya. Mata tajam itu memandang perayaan dengan tatapan bosan. Akan tetapi-aku menyipitkan mataku untuk memandangnya lebih jelas-mengapa sinar mata pemuda itu menunjukkan...

Kesepian.

Ada apa dengannya? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Aku memandang kulit wajahnya yang putih susu, atau dengan kata lain pucat. Aku jadi ingin menyentuh wajahnya yang tampaknya halus itu. Lalu, aku memandang bibirnya yang sekali-kali bicara menanggapi temannya walau kebanyakan hanya diam. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum memandangnya. Terbersit dalam hatiku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Tiba-tiba, aku sudah tidak mempedulikan perayaan yang berlangsung ataupun sorak-sorai dari penonton. Mata dan pikiranku sudah terfokus pada pemuda itu yang hanya memandang datar perayaan tersebut. Siapakah nama pemuda itu? Aku sungguh ingin mengetahuinya, dan ingin mengenal dirinya lebih dekat.

Kaget.

Aku tersentak dengan pemikiranku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku tertarik dengan seorang bocah? Ah, pasti aku sudah gila. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil bertanya-tanya apakah aku sudah salah makan hari ini sehingga pikiranku sudah tidak waras lagi sekarang. Aku memandang ke tempat pemuda itu berada dan menjadi bingung sendiri. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Aku memandang berkeliling mencari sosoknya di tengah keramaian tetapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Aku ingin menuju ke pohon itu, tapi terhalang oleh perayaan. Aku tidak putus asa dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mencarinya. Seorang bocah berambut hitam yang sedang mencuri perhatianku di tengah-tengah perayaan musim gugur. Hah, aku ingin tertawa sekarang begitu menyadari bahwa aku telah tertarik dengan seorang bocah.

Aku memang bodoh, seharusnya tadi aku mengajaknya berkenalan dan mungkin aku bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat. Aku menghembuskan napas perlahan, kerumunan orang ini membuatku agak jengkel. Mengapa mereka bersorak seperti orang kesurupan. Cuaca semakin dingin dan daun-daun Ginko beterbangan membuat pemandangan sejenak tertutupi oleh daun kekuningan itu. Aku menutup mataku dengan tangan. Daun-daun membuat pandanganku tertutupi. Ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, cuaca semakin buruk. Masa bodoh dengan kakak, salah sendiri menyuruhku untuk menunggunya sampai berjam-jam. Baru saja aku hendak berbalik untuk pulang, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku.

"Mencariku, Dobe?"

The end


End file.
